pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven, (鴉, Reibun) he is the servant of Oz Vessalius and the contractor of the chain Raven. History Gilbert and his brother Vincent Nightray were abandoned by their parents, supposedly because of Vincent's red eye, which at the time was thought to be an ill omen called "the cause of misfortune." They lived on the street, and even though Gilbert continuously wanted to leave Vincent, he never abandoned him and stayed by his side. Gilbert and Vincent were taken in by Glen Baskerville and were his servants before the Tragedy of Sablier. They were jealous of Alice, who spent much time with Jack and also teased them often, because of Vincent's red eye. Later, Gilbert's body was supposed to be offered as Glen Baskerville's new vessel, when suddenly Miranda Barma appeared before Vincent. She told him about a way to save his brother, by opening the Door to Abyss. The Baskervilles killed the citizens shortly before Vincent opened the Door. Once the Door had been opened, it caused the great Tragedy of Sablier and dragged all citizens into the Abyss in the process. The unconscious Gilbert was carried by Vincent after they had been dragged into the Abyss, where Vincent met the Will of the Abyss and Xerxes Break. 85 years passed before Gilbert escaped from the Abyss and was found on the Vessalius estate, with no memory and still sustaining the wounds he recieved during the Tragedy, and taken in as a servant to Oz, while Vincent was adopted by the Nightray household. Adopted by Nightray Family After the Coming of Age Ceremony, Gilbert ran away from the Vessalius house. Break found him and suggested that he should become an adoptive son of the Nightray family. Gil accepted, as he was planning to contract with Raven to bring Oz back. When Gilbert got to the Nightray's he found his brother Vincent on his bed cutting stuffed animals apart with scissors. Vincent got down of the bed and reached out for his brother. In the same motion as Zai Vessalius, Gil slapped Vincent's hand away and dropped his suitcase. Gil remembered only a little about Vincent and then a little bit about the Tradegy of Sabrie. Gil fell to his knees and Vincent bent near him and said it's okay if he doesn't remember or doesn't want to at least he got his beloved brother back. Vincent hugged Gilbert and because Xerxes Break told him to make use of what he could he hugged Vincent as well. Gil started looking around as they hugged each other and Vincent was surprised that Gil even hugged him. Gil asked Vincent about the chain Raven that the Nightray's hold. The chain Raven as you later learn was one of Glen Baskerville's chains and Miranda Barma said that the chain that would be passed down to Gil would be Raven. As the two walked down they talked about the four gates that the Four Dukes hold and what they were. When they got to the gate Gilbert touched the gate and oddly enough was inside all of a sudden. He was very confused as he looked around. He stood in water and the whole place was full of darkness. In front of him was the chain Raven but you can barely see it except for it's eye that was looking around. Chains were around the Raven too. Gil was being drawn in by Raven's power but Vincent pulled him out. After meeting the Chain, Gil swore to get its power so he could save Oz. Working with Pandora He started working for Pandora at around eighteen years of age, due to the fact that Xerxes Break told him he could rescue his master with the help of Pandora. Thus, he joined Pandora, believing what Break had told him. Some time after that, Gilbert contracted Raven, though it's shown in Retrace 45 that he has always had the right to make the contract with Raven because of when he was to be Glen Baskerville's vessel. What was rumored to be the Headhunter made two attempts on Gil's life, the first by poisoning him and the second an outright attack, during which several others were killed. It's later learned that the poisoning was done by his elder adoptive brothers, while the second was done by Vincent, to prevent Gil from being accused of being the headhunter himself. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc At Oz's coming of age ceremony, Gilbert was taken control of by Zwei and forced to stab Oz. Oz later accidentally slashed him across the chest when Gilbert tried to protect one of the enemies, most likely Zai, Oz's father. It seems Oz knew that Gilbert was being controlled or wasn't angry since Gil wouldn't ever try to do such a thing. Oz was later taken into the Abyss, where he remained for 10 years, although it felt like 10 minutes to Oz. Then, after that Gil ran away from home because he was ashamed he couldn't protect Young Master Oz. That is the same time and day when Gil met Xerxes Break who asked Gil to spy on the rats in Nightray and become his so-called left eye. Gil refused the first time round but then when he was told by Break that he could possibly save his Young Master, Gil showed some interest. After that, he was told his younger brother Vincent was in the Nightray's and Gil decided to leave. Not only because all that but he said in the book that no one accused him of not being able to protect Oz but that only hurt him even more. Working with Pandora Arc When Oz returns from the Abyss, Gil is the first one at his side. Before Oz had woken up, Gilbert had used his chain's power to bind B-Rabbit, keeping Alice in her human form and preventing Oz's seal from moving when they are not in battle. Gilbert went by the name Raven and was appointed to watch other Oz and Alice. Oz is unaware that 'Raven' is Gil but saw some similarities of his servant in the young man. During the second battle with Zwei his true identity is revealed. Gil is controlled by Zwei and ordered to attack Oz. After Oz sees the scar that he had given to Gil by slashing him during the ceremony, he realizes that Raven is really Gilbert. Oz explains that he rather died than see forever become a lie because of him. This snaps Gil back to his senses because he doesn't want to lose Oz again. He breaks free of Zwei's strings and shoots the Baskerville who flees. Gil is shocked over Oz's actions and worried what would have happened if he hadn't been able to stop himself. Oz reassures him that he would have because he is Gil. However, Gilbert declares that he is no longer the Gil that Oz knew but Gilbert Nightray, an enemy of the Oz's family and member of the Nightray House. He runs away soon after. Oz finds Gil hiding out in Lacie's tomb. Even though Gil tells Oz that he's changed in his own ways, Oz doesn't believe him and points out that Gil hadn't lost anything that would make him lose himself too. Gil feels that he is forgiven and renews his loyalty to Oz. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Latowidge School Arc Gilbert was taken to Latowidge Academy by Oscar along with Alice and Oz. He disguised as a student and sneaked inside the school. After being able to get inside, he and the gang were encountered by a group of female students. He thought that Oscar would disguise as a teacher, although it didn't go as how he expected; Oscar disguised as a student and attempted to act like one, which failed and caused them to get hunted down. Sablier Arc At first Gil was not sure about going to Sablier due to the many rumors about that place. Oz was able to convince him to let them go there together with Alice. Gil went ahead to talk to them about Sablier and what has happened there. The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Gil attended Oz's second coming of age ceremony to assist in the mission concerning Isla Yura and the Sealing Stone in his mansion. When Elliot and Leo began fighting, Gil and Oz investigated the matter and, after Leo stormed out of the room and Oz followed, Gil was left to confront Elliot when his master told him he was Elliot's older brother. It turns out he wanted to apologize to Leo for overreacting, but before Gil and Elliot could leave, a commotion suddenly started at the party. Gil ran off to look for Oz while Elliot set out to search for Leo. However, a short time later Gil finds Elliot and Break together, right after Vanessa is found decapitated. Break seemed to think that Elliot was the Head Hunter, but Gil refuses to believe him, even when Break explains the powers of Humpty Dumpty. At that time, another murder occurs before the two can check Elliot's chest for an incuse. After splitting up with Break after they investigate the murder, Gil is suddenly too caught up in thinking that he can't get to Oz even through Sharon's Eques, which must mean he and Alice found the Sealing Stone. Upon running into Echo and Vincent, Echo tells Gil that Break was outside the mansion fighting two Baskervilles. Gil runs after him, uneasy because he has suddenly realized about Break's blindness, but Vincent tells him to save Oz first. Once he finds Oz, his master tells him he knows he's worried about Break, so he should go help him while he searches for Alice. Gil arrives at the fight just as Break seemed to concede defeat, reprimanding him and using Raven to assist in the battle - he announces himself as Break's "left eye." After the Baskervilles retreat and Sharon comes for Break and Reim, Gil goes off to search for Oz once more. When he gets to the Stone, he finds Vincent trying to break it, triggering the memory of Break warning him about Vincent possibly associating with the Baskervilles. He goes off after Oz and Alice when the Stone breaks by itself and makes the Chains go berserk with power. But just as the new battle starts, the Humpty Dumpty Chains disappear. They suddenly hear a scream in another room and when they investigate, they find it's Leo crying over Elliot's dead body. Leo's Transformation Arc Gil is seen walking through Pandora and sees Sharon who he questions if she was checking on Break. Sharon convinces Gil to have tea with her after threating him a bit. Gil tries to reason with Sharon that he has to get back to Oz's side but she says that Gil cannot return to Oz with his complexion and not have Oz worry over him. It is revealed that Gil has hardly been sleeping since the coming of age ceremony and that he is suffering over Elliot's death. Sharon tries to to convince Gil to mourn and cry because it is important. However, Gil thinks of that as ridiculous because his master, Oz, hasn't shed a tear which means he can't cry yet. Gilbert recalls everything that has happened and that Vincent has disappear. He becomes upset when he remembers that his younger brother has connections with the Baskervilles. Later, Gil, Oz, and Alice are called in by Duchess Rainsworth and Duke Barma. They learn that Duke Nightray was beheaded which Gil quickly assumes that Elliot was not the Head-Hunter. However before they can get any deeper, a Pandora member enters and informs them that Leo was taken by Vincent. A few days later, Gil and the others are given a day off by Duke Barma. Gil was surprised at first but seemed in a better mood then before. However he is shocked when Oz tells him that the hand on his seal advanced. Gil over reacts and argues slightly with Oz. They ask Alice for which one of them was being unreasonable. Alice points out that they are saying and doing the same thing over and over again. Oz laughs and realizes that it is pointless. Oz tells Gil that he has been worrying about him which made Gil worry about him. He asks Gil if he is sad about Elliot which Gil answers yes. Oz relieves his feelings to Gil. Gil reassures that was all he needed to know. After Leo appears alongside with Vincent and Echo and declares that he has come for Oz, Gil quickly becomes defensive. He tries to stop Oz from going along with Leo to talk but is ignored so he ends up following them with the others. Vincent walks with him and calls Leo his master which surprises Gil. Also, Vincent relieves to Gil that Leo is carrying Glen Baskerville's soul as well as the fact that the Baskervilles are trying to restore the Abyss to what it once was. Leo releases Jabberwock and tries to send Oz into the Abyss but Gil saves him before the chains could attach themselves to Oz. Leo again tries to attack but Gil releases Raven to stop him much to Oz's shock. Gil screams at Leo for attacking in the middle of town. The ground under Gil and Oz breaks and separates them. Vincent stops Gil from going after Oz and states that Gil's attention will be on him while Demios stands behind him. Demios and Raven fight against each other. Alice yells at Gil to go follow Oz which causes him to yell back at her because that's what he wants to do. Gil tries to convince Vincent to stop fighting so that innoncent people will not get involve which Vincent responds that Gil is kind-hearted. Gil questions Vincent over why he is the head-hunter and why he is working with the Baskervilles. Vincent replies that he is doing everything for Gil's sake and to make him happy. Gil doesn't understand and Vince declares that he doesn't need to which causes Gil to snap. Gil tackles Vincent and starts yelling at him. He tells Vincent that he doesn't know what will make him happy and that he would be happy if Vincent stops breaking dolls, get his personal life in order, stop staying out all night and most importantly, to stop associating with the Baskervilles and their kind. Oz calls out to Gil from Eques that they are going back to Pandora. Gil quickly lets go of Vincent and runs over to Oz and Alice. All three head back to Pandora through Eques. Upon returning to Pandora, Gil is send by Oz to go after Duke Barma. He refuses at first but gives in and leads the group. Gil chases Lotti and finds the sealing stone. Soon the battle breaks out between the Pandora members and the Baskervilles. Gil takes his place in front of the stone to protect it. His head begins to hurt but he tries to ignore it as Vincent comes up to him. Vincent tries to convince Gil to move. He asks Gil if he is happy now and states that Gil would have to confront his pass memories which he fears. Gil responds that he remembered his pass and that he knows that he failed to save his master Jack which surprises Vincent. Gil notices a Pandora member pointing a gun at Vincent who calls out his name. Gil pushes his younger brother aside and takes the bullet for him. Vincent starts calls out Gil's name while Gil remembers having a similar feeling before. Gil has a memory of his pass during the Tragedy. He sees a younger version of himself running around looking for his master. The young Gilbert sees Glen and Jack fighting and runs out to try to stop them. Glen screams out warning the young Gilbert not to come any closer which shocks Gil. Gil witnesses Jack slash his younger self in disbelief. Jack reassures Glen that a wound like that is not enough to kill "your kind". Gil realizes that his wound is not enough to kill him and recalls in the pass when he had an injury that should have killed him. Jack threatens to kill Glen's "cute little servant" unless he lowers his sword. The young Gilbert reaches out to Glen and calls him master which ends the memory. The sealing stone behind Gil shatters. Gil realizes that everything that Jack said was a lie and turns around to see Glen's head lying behind him. Gil remembers calling Glen master and Glen smiling at him. The shock from his memories and the truth are too much for Gil and he starts screaming. Description Appearance Gilbert has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was a child, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it,over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around the right leg - closest to his hip that holds his guns, and a black coat. Also, a gold necklace, which is what used to soak up Raven's blood - because if he drank it, he would be an illegal contractor. On that same chain necklace is the Pandora symbol to show he works for them. He also wears black boots that some what have a heel to them and are pointed at the tips, and a black hat, which he treasures since it was given to him by Ada. He is 180 cm tall. Gilbert also has a curved gold ear piercing on his left ear. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby but kind. Ten years after (current setting), Gilbert seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards Oz. Though, sometimes he is indeed a bit harsh toward Oz but only because Oz teases him still and is a little blind in what is in store for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he is his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is that because he idolizes Oz's Uncle Oscar. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gunman skills in two months, when it took Gilbert a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Though, when his past is somewhat revealed it says that many a time he tried to leave Vincent when they were poor and young but he could never bring himself to do so as well as shot Zai Vessalius which he tried twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", while Alice calls him "Seaweed Head" in retaliation. It is unknown if this is true but Oz points out in an early episode that despite all their bickering Gilbert may have a soft spot for Alice. He does watch out for her but he tends to stay closer to Oz. Powers & Abilities Chain :See More: Raven Raven is Gilbert's chain. Sealed by the Nightray family but they were unable to contract with Raven. However, it was eventually tamed by Gilbert even though he is not a descendant of the Nightray Family. He had the right qualifications to contract with Raven. It can use teleportation at a great strain to the contractor. After Raven is use, it leaves behind many black feathers. Relationships 'Oz Vessalius' Gil's most prominent relationship thus far is his deep personal friendship with his master. He has been devoted to protecting Oz and keeping him happy throughout the entire series, even at the risk of his own life. Like Vincent 's relationship with him, the depth of Gil's devotion to Oz is almost obsessive. Gil puts his master before himself every time, and sees Oz's life as more important than his own. Gil makes it clear that, whatever his own feelings, Oz will always come first, no matter what. He once said himself that if Oz had to keep his feelings hidden away, then so did he. "Oz... my master... hasn't shed a tear. I can't cry yet." It is possible that one of the reasons Gil is so protective over Oz is because of his encounter with an unknown elderly hag 100 years ago, when he was seemingly under the protection of Jack Vessalius . This woman ordered Gil to kill anyone who threatened to bring harm to his master, and because of this, Gil is forced to be overly protective and paranoid about Oz's safety (since Oz is supposedly the reincarnation of Jack, the order still applies). Despite this obligation toward his master's safety, Gil's feelings towards his master are genuine, and run deep. Gil deeply cares about Oz, and always strives to be there when Oz needs him. They have been friends since their early childhood, and have a unique bond. 'Alice ' Gil's friendship with Alice is so strained its almost nonexistent, although it seems their relationship has taken a turn for the better in recent chapters. Gil refers to her as "that stupid rabbit" and she usually responds by calling him a "seaweed head". It's been made clear from the start that they don't tend to get along very well. Gil thinks that she has endangered Oz's life by contracting with him, which is one of the main reasons he loathed her initially. He even considered killing her at one point, in order to prevent Oz's seal from making a full rotation and dragging the both of them into Abyss. However, as Oz pointed out, he couldn't bring himself to do it, which indicates that he cares for Alice in some way, even if he isn't willing to admit it. Gil seemingly knew the Alice from 100 years ago, after he and his brother Vincent were introduced to her by Jack. Unsurprisingly, they were on even worse terms in the past than they are now. Gil attacked Alice by pulling her hair after she pointed out Vincent's red eye and called his brother "the cause of misfortune". She also took great delight in telling Vincent that Gil was going to die once Glen took over his body, making it clear that she enjoyed the thought of Gilbert dying. Thankfully, neither of them remember their past lives anymore, and don't seem to be aware that they met at all. Their relationship in recent chapters has greatly improved, with them arguing less and treating each other with more respect. Alice even told Break once "we're all friends" when Gilbert and Oz were holding him by the arms, which means she considers Gilbert as a friend too, despite her attitude towards him. Likewise, Gil seems to be developing a reluctant affection for her, even though he claims otherwise. 'Xerxes Break ' Break constantly bullies and belittles Gilbert, often making fun of him and his failures. Break makes it his business to antagonise Gil, and has been doing so ever since the two met, the day after Oz was dragged into Abyss. It is because of Break that Gil began smoking - when Gil was younger he greatly admired Oscar Vessalius , and Break told him that the only way to be like the Duke was to smoke cigarettes. Nowadays, he makes fun of Gil by pointing out the amount of times he has tried (and failed) to quit smoking, much to the amusement of the other members of the household. Break has little to no respect for Gil, and often joins in when Alice is insulting him - he has even started using Alice's nickname for Gil, "seaweed head" on several occasions. Unlike with Alice, Gilbert almost never stands up to Break, and simply allows the older man to walk all over him. However, there have been several occasions where he is shown to lose his temper and lash out at Break's teasing, although his tantrums only give Break more reasons to tease him. Despite all this, Gil seems to have a lot of respect for Break, and although the pair never appear to get along, it can be assumed that Gil does actually care quite a lot about the Hatter. When Break collapses in Sablier, Gil carries him to safety, although Break isn't exactly grateful, and warns him that nobody needs to know about him having to be rescued. Also, according to Sharon, the only reason Break survived after the coming of age ceremony was because of the first aid Gilbert had performed on him. 'Sharon Rainsworth ' Although they have few interactions in the manga, he and Sharon have been shown to be quite close friends, and seem to have an understanding of one another. They have great respect for each other, and have never argued, despite the fact that they both have frequent altercations with the other characters - Sharon often gets angry with Break, while Gil is constantly bickering with Alice. Surprisingly, given the difference in their personalities, the pair get along exceedingly well, and because of this Gilbert remains one of the few people who has not been attacked by Sharon's infamous paper fans. Sharon is somewhat caring and affectionate towards Gil, often showing genuine concern for him, and providing comfort or advice when he needs it. When he returned from the capital with Vincent after battling Grim, she dried the rainwater from his hair with a towel, and encouraged him to tell Oz that Vincent was his brother, as she knew that he was burdened with keeping it a secret. After the events of the second coming of age ceremony, Sharon invited him to have tea with her, so they could talk privately. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well since Eliot's death, and that he was suffering just like the others, even if he didn't show it. She advised him that mourning when he should would prevent him from breaking later on, showing that she is really concerned for him, and doesn't want to see him suffer any more than he should. Quotes *''"Young Master!"'' (to Oz; sometimes romanized as bocchan) *''"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!" (to Oz) *"No matter what happens, I will be beside you."'' (to Oz) *''"What were you thinking?! Do you have that much of a death wish?!"'' (to Oz after almost shooting him while being controlled by Zwei) *"Even now, I want to stay as your servant." (to Oz) *''"Shut up, you stupid rabbit."'' (to Alice) *''"In other words, it'll be fine if you die!"'' (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's seal from forming a contract with Alice) *''"Don't say it. It was to get my hat back..."'' (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) *''"We...are not connected by light, but darkness instead. I've always thought so...No. I wanted to think like that. Oz is heading toward the light, and left me behind." (Thoughts) *"Was it all...a lie? Everything that...that Jack...said..." (Thoughts after recalling a memory from the Tragedy) Gallery ''Main Article: Gilbert Nightray/Gallery Chapter Appearances Trivia *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. *It appears that he can't take well when drinking as shown in episode 20. When he's drunk, he reverts back into his 14 year old self. *It was revealed in chapter 65, that Gil was never a servant of Jack but was the servant to Glen. *It's possible that the reason why Gil and Vincent was abandoned was not of Vincent's red eye, it was because of the Light of the Abyss has chosen Gil as a new servant of the Baskervilles. Since all of the servants before had the power to cause strange happenings to the family making the families abandon them. It could explain the reason on how he was able to survive the poison and the wound that Jack caused on his back. *In the one-shot of Pandora Hearts, he is shown to be more of a serious and emotionless person unlike of his main storyline persona. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Gil was supposed to be the protagonist of the story instead of Oz References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members